Reactions
by JasutinxKera
Summary: YuGiOh character's reactions to when they find out Yugi has a hotter version of him inside his Millennium Puzzle. Sort-of-sequel to my oneshot Yami's First Day.


Hi everyone! Making a new story here! This FanFic is a sort-of-sequel to Yami's First Day, A.K.A. my first Fic, this is about _other _YuGiOh character's reactions when they find out that there's a hotter version of Yugi living inside the Millennium Puzzle. Every character has their own chappie, and first up is Yugi!

-

Reactions

-

Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh every show would be swerving from different plot lines, some would be yaoi and some wouldn't, some would have Tea/Anzu in them, some would have her dead because no one really likes her friendship speeches, and the show would last for as long as I live!! And Yami. would. be. in. every. single. episode. But since that isn't the case, it's pretty obvious that I do not own YuGiOh. -Looks at the disclaimer- wow, I did not expect it to be this long...

-

Chapter One: Yugi

-

Yugi was lying on his bed with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. He had earphones on and was listening to music. His head bobbed up and down to the beats, and he moved tapped his foot along to the music. Suddenly Yugi heard a voice in his head, it said; "I hate this song." Yugi sat straight up in bed and looked around his room. He saw no one there.

"Could you turn it off already?" The voice said. Yugi's gaze swept the room one last time before he warily reached for the power button on his CD player. He pressed it and Yugi heard an audible sigh. Yugi spun around on his bed and looked behind him, of course no one was between him and the headboard.

"Thank you," The voice was very deep compared to Yugi's (Yeah 'cause everyone's voice is deep compared to Yugi's.)

"Where are you?" Yugi asked out loud grabbing a book from the shelf next to his bed. "I warn you! I'm armed!"

"Yeah, I'm so sure that Harry Potter is going to hurt me." The voice snorted. Yugi looked at the book in his hand and it was indeed Harry Potter.

"Answer me!" Yugi said raising the book as though to hit someone, or something.

"I'm in your neckalce. My name is Yami, I am a five thousand year old spirit from Egypt. You are the only one who can hear me, however." Yugi blinked a few times trying to comprehend what he had just been told. Then he started to swing the book in the air as though attempting to hit Yami.

"HEEEELLLLLPPPPP I'M DELUSIONAL!! IM HEARING VOICES AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed running around in circles.

"YUGI!? ARE YOU TRYING TO SMMMON THE FORCES OF DARKNESS IN YOUR ROOM AGAIN?" Yugi's grandpa called from downstairs.

"NO GRAMPS!" Yugi stopped running around for just enought time to answer.

"OKAY!"

Yugi opened his bedroom window and climbed out immediately falling because he evidently forgot that his bedroom was on the second floor.

"Will you stop overeacting?" Yami asked, and Yugi yelled running down the street in a random direction.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Yugi kept yelling. People started staring.

"No," Yami said calmly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi yelled, any passerby would think that he was being murdered.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually solved the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said, Yugi, luckily, did not hear him over the screaming.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY CALL AN EXCORSIST! OR A MENTAL INSTITUTION! OR A THERAPIST! OH GOD! I'M GOING CRAZY! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Please stop."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Please?"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Yugi ran back to the Game Shop where he lived, and burst through the front door nearly giving his grandfather a heart attack.

"GRANDPA HELP ME! THERE'S A VOICE INIDE MY HEAD THAT SAYS HE'S FIVE THOUSAND YEARS OLD AND THAT HE LIVED IN EGYPT!" Yugi started running in circles again.

"Is he trying to kill you?"

"NO!"

"Okay then, have fun with your voice!" Yugi's grandpa called. Yugi ran into the living room screaming about voices, mental institutions, craziness, exorcisim, therapists, ghosts, possesion, and 30 dollars.

-

About that last part you have to have read Yami's First Day to know what that is about. Did ya catch my YGOTAS qoute in there? huh? did ya? If anyone has any ideas for other YuGiOh character's reactions please tell me. I hope you liked it! I shall update whenever I feel like it!


End file.
